The present invention relates to an image generation system, an image generation method, an information storage medium, and the like.
A game device that allows the player to perform a game operation using a game controller provided with a motion sensor instead of a game controller provided with an operation button and a direction key, has been popular. A game device having such an operation interface allows the player to perform an intuitive operation input, and can simplify game operations, for example. JP-A-2008-136695 discloses a game device that enables such an intuitive interface, for example.
A wave motion of the hand of the player can be detected using a game controller provided with a motion sensor. However, it is difficult to detect a grasp motion of the player using such a game controller.
When the character corresponding to the player has stretched the arm toward the opposing character, it is difficult to determine whether or not the player has made a motion that grasps the opposing character.
When the player has made a grasp motion, it is necessary to determine a motion that is made by the player after the grasp motion. For example, the player may grasp the right shoulder of the opposing character with the left hand (one hand), and then attack the opposing character with the right hand (the other hand), or grasp the left shoulder of the opposing character with the right hand. Therefore, it is necessary to determine the motion that follows the grasp motion.